


29 - I Think I Need A Doctor

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: (for medical reasons), All one does is nap, Blood, Hospitals, Injury, Juliet Higgins Whump, Rick gets to babysit the kids, Thomas Magnum Whump, Whumptober 2020, and the other one won't stay still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Rick stays in the doorway, torn.“You wouldn’t be able to help him much, to be honest,” the nurse speaks. “Wash your hands and grab a clean towel?”Intubation | Emergency Room | Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	29 - I Think I Need A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This one's heavy on the whump, for us, we think.   
> Enjoy?   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

_This is bad._

Thomas is surrounded by blood and screams of pain, Juliet unconscious in his arms as he tries to get one of the busy nurses’ attention.

“Excuse me! I need help, over here!”

Juliet’s body seizes a little, Thomas quickly adjusting his grip so she doesn’t fall over as she settles back down, for the moment.

“I’ll check the front desk,” Rick promises, shooting past them with a faux-reassuring squeeze of his shoulder.

Thomas looks around, seeing injured people everywhere, some being covered with sheets and others being told to wait with an ice pack while the busy doctors and nurses run around.

“Thomas!”

His head jerks, and he feels something snap, but he sees Rick waving him toward a private area.

He pushes his way through the crowd of the injured, pulling Juliet closer to himself so she doesn’t accidentally kick anyone in their way as he gets over to them.

“Bring her in here,” the nurse waves, pulling them into a private examining room.

He’s quick to obey, laying her gently down on the examination bed as he ignores how quickly the blood starts dripping down the sides of the bed.

“What happened and what’s her name?” The nurse asks, starting a basic assessment of Juliet’s injuries.

“We were in the building, Juliet Higgins,” Thomas breathes, leaning back against the counter as he takes shallow breaths, his adrenaline crashing.

That’s all the nurse needs to hear, immediately paging a doctor when she sees the wounds on Juliet’s soaked red body, pausing to look Thomas and Rick over.

Rick shakes his head, a little.

“I was just the ride.”

She nods, accepting that answer as she tells Thomas to sit in a nearby chair, Rick suddenly having to help him catch his balance as he sways.

Concern flashes in Rick’s eyes, the nurse moving over to Thomas, having done all she can for Juliet.

She shines a flashlight in his eyes, frowning at the result as she checks his torso for injuries.

“Concussion, probable broken ribs. Can you take a deep breath?”

Thomas swallows hard, feeling a copper taste in his mouth as he tries, and he feels immense pain blossom in his chest.

Suddenly, he can’t breathe.

He hears a faint _“shit”_ as he sits in the chair, being pushed to slide forward and coughing blood onto the floor.

“I need a doctor here, now!” The nurse shouts out the open door, Rick helping Thomas stay semi-upright as she does.

A doctor quickly approaches, because you don’t ignore a panicking nurse, and she assesses the situation.

“The woman?” She asks, moving toward Thomas.

“Juliet Higgins. Unconscious, deep gash on her left abdomen, bleeding’s already slowed and I’ve put in a request to access her records for a blood transfer. Pressure pads have been applied, she has a potentially fractured leg, stabilized, and she hasn’t shown any signs of brain damage.”

The doctor nods, frowning at Thomas as she makes Rick help him to the ground.

“What’s his name?”

“Thomas.”

“Okay, Thomas, I need you to stay here, alright? I need you to tell me which lung hurts.”

He tries to nod, but he’s getting even more lightheaded by the second.

She sighs, turning to the nurse.

“Get the endotracheal tube.”

The nurse preps the tube, while the doctor washes her hands and puts on new gloves.

“Okay, Thomas. I’m Dr. Crellin. I’m going to have to make a small incision on your neck, so you can breathe. Alright?”

Thomas tries to nod again, just barely able to before she catches it.

“Alright. You’re going to have to be incredibly still, alright? Sir, hold his head steady?”

Rick immediately helps Thomas onto the ground completely, leaning his head on Rick’s lap while his hands keep him still.

“Nurse, assist?”

The nurse steps up, pressing her hands down on Thomas’s shoulders, and for that moment, he’s drowning.

He immediately tries to struggle, not even noticing the cut being made or the tube entering his airways as he struggles to breathe, when there’s a popping noise and suddenly he’s gasping for breath.

“We need to get him on a table, now.” Dr. Crellin demands, the nurse already moving to make it happen.

“Surgical Room 9 just opened up,” she offers, grabbing a stretcher from outside the room.

“Okay. Sir, I need you to get ready to lift his feet, alright? Can you do that?”

Rick nods, a small part of him getting irked at the kid gloves he’s being handled with, a bigger part realizing that his best friend just started drowning on his own blood in his lap.

The three lift Thomas onto the stretcher, as gently as possible, Juliet still lying still on the table.

“Is everything set up?” Dr. Crellin asks the nurse, frowning.

“Yeah, they’re expecting you.”

She nods. “Stay with Ms. Higgins and stitch up her wound. If her condition changes before you can schedule her for a full check-up, get a doctor to take point.”

The nurse nods in agreement, checking Juliet over again as the doctor brings the stretcher through the busy crowd and into the elevator.

Rick stays in the doorway, torn.

“You wouldn’t be able to help him much, to be honest,” the nurse speaks. “Wash your hands and grab a clean towel?”

~*~

Thomas spends the next few weeks in a medically induced coma, Juliet with a casted leg, the occasional seizure, and a just-barely-closed abdomen wound, and Rick honestly didn’t think it would be this _hard_.

Seeing his friends both injured and in danger is definitely hard, of course it is, they’re his friends, but the absolute hardest part?

Keeping Juliet Higgins contained in her hospital bed.

Honestly, if they hadn’t been granted permission to keep the two in the same room, Rick thinks they’d’ve never been able to keep her in the bed.

Even with the restraints.

Rick had called TC as soon as he could, and his friend has been in and out, helping around Robin Master’s estate and running his own helicopter business in the meantime.

He sighs, entering the room to see her sitting in the chair next to Thomas’s bed, waiting for him to wake up.

“Dr. Crellin said that it’ll take him a while,” Rick reminds her, putting the crappy coffee and lunches down on the small table next to them. “She _also_ said that they still don’t know what caused your mini-seizures, so you need to stay in bed until they do.”

She rolls her eyes, already using the IV stand to pull herself up as she balances on one foot.

“I’m fine. Honestly. It was probably just overstimulation to my nervous system due to my injuries.”

He frowns.

“You’ve been reading your files, haven’t you?”

She smirks.

“They still think I’m allergic to blueberries.”

He frowns, moving to help her back to her bed.

“…And that’s a good thing?”

She preens.

“Very.”

He’s very suddenly reminded that she’s still on some pretty intense pain medication, though not as much as she was when this all first started.

“Alright, the point is, you need to stay in your bed. You need your rest, Higgie.”

She’s about to protest, he knows, when a voice mutters from the other bed.

“’s right.”

They both glance over, surprised to see a very sleepy Thomas Magnum, staring them down.

“You n’d r’st.”

She gives him a small smile, about to insist that _really_ , she’s _fine,_ when he speaks again.

“Please.”

She pauses, hearing the concern in his voice.

Taking a breath, she nods.

“Alright.”

edn


End file.
